The Perfect Fox
by Inu-The-Silver-Fox
Summary: Inu had just turned 13 and some fox demon is looking for her, when he finally finds her he almost rapes her! But Stara her cat demon saves her. R-rape and sex
1. Fate

Inu: Yea, I started another one sorry if it is so short after all I am trying here. Sorry if it sucks this is my first rated R fic ever so please be nice. You can post comments or flames (just don't over do the flames, okay?). I'm opened to suggests! You can email me or post comments, kay? Oh, if it has mistakes my sorry...everyone makes mistakes! ^.^ Even me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yoko Kurama... (I wish I did...)  
  
The Perfect Fox  
  
Chapter 1, Fate  
  
Ah, Inu she just turned 13 but still had her ways of showing her dog side of life. Wearing only her father's black kimono that was twice her size; wearing a fox necklace only theives could dream about. With only memories of her past she wasn't easy to tame, not at all. By a nearby pond Inu sat down and watched her reflection in the water as well as the fish and sighed. Maybe it was time to get a mate and start a family after all she was lonely and was longing for someone to touch her, feel her, give her everything she ever wanted and more but that was impossible. No male silver foxes lived in the North anyway so why start searching now? She always wanted to have the perfect family but no one would take her not even the male foxes that Inu knew. As she stroked her silver hair Inu saw small black streaks and smiled, not only having her father's looks she had her mother's as well. If you looked hard enough you could see the black streaks on her tail and ears too! The breeze felt heavenly if only there was a fox to share it with...  
  
***   
  
Yoko growled, "I can't find her...the perfect treasure..."  
  
Of all times to lose his target she disappeared off into the North somewhere but he will find her and have his fun even if it is raping the poor teenager. He swished that silver tail of his and sighed, "I have to find her and then decide if I should..."  
  
He heard some light humming and ran to it, knowing it was her.  
  
***  
  
Inu gave into the moment and laid down never letting up on her humming it was music to her ears but to others it was her they were interested in not the music. Her tail swaying effortlessly in the grass while she closed her eyes wishing her hardest that there will a fox like no other right by her...and guess what the wish came true because Yoko found his treasure at last now what should he do to it? With Inu by the pond the scene just got even better when Yoko decided to have fun with her but not here...oh, no somewhere else, somewhere even better, but first she had to follow and he knew how to make that happen.  
  
He walked close to the edge of the forest and smiled. In height he beat her by two feet but he knew her height wasn't everything. Swishing his tail about he finally got Inu to look at him her golden eyes wandering over his body making him smirk in delight. She now was curious about this fox, Inu never seen him before wondering who this fine fox is and why he is here. Yoko was about to vanish but noticed she didn't move not even an inch just watching waiting for him to come and he did. Walking ever so slowly wanting her to wait until he came.   
  
As Inu watched her tail came to life wagging uncontrollably wishing he could walk faster. Yoko smirked and sat down by her but he didn't want to start a conversation he wanted her. Inu could feel her face get hot but before she could even feel her face he grabbed her hand and shook his head, "No, let me."   
  
Yoko's hand gently touched her face and other forced her into a tree, commanding it to wrap vines all around her legs. Inu gasped, "Wh-What are you doing?"   
  
"This..." Yoko's lips touched her mouth, he could feel her throat tighten...oh she was ready...  
  
As the kiss deepened her body tried to get in a better position since he was all over her urging her to follow and she did after all it was the only thing she could do. 


	2. Desire

Inu: Yea, I updated quickly didn't I? Oh, well I hope you like it and if it's short forgive me!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yoko Kurama! (Never have...never will... *cries*)  
  
Chapter 2,  
  
Desire  
  
Inu's body was Yoko's now and there was nothing she could do about it. His hands went into her kimono as he watching her sqirm trying to get away from his grisp but failed. Inu's body seemed to tremble while he tortured her his fingers gently rubbing her breasts and the kiss was gone.   
  
"Mm, such passion..." Yoko looked at his prey. "Don't be frightened it makes it no fun."  
  
Inu's eyes burned with rage and passion at the same time but was she enjoying or mad? When Yoko had his feel with her breasts he went for Inu herself. With another kiss she was tamed or so Yoko thought anyway, kissing her neck feeling her body tremble while his hands were doing the fun part stripping her until she was nude so he could work on the rest of her.  
  
*Inu's feeling about the moment*  
  
I don't understand what you are doing but I can feel something you want that I have, what is it? Is this what you want to have me or do you just my body? I can't let this happen I must fight but so many emotions are all piled up in one place...could this be love? No, this what he wants! I don't even know him! This isn't fair! Why am I feeling this and he isn't? Just stop! You had enough! I don't love you or do I...? Why can't I decide what feelings should I show...? It's is a mix between anger and lust...why are you doing this to me? Is because I am your treasure or is it something more?  
  
*Back to reality (for Inu)*  
  
Everything was perfect for Yoko but Inu started to bare her fangs and hiss. Twitching his large silver ears Yoko heard more hissing behind him so he turned around and looked. There in front of him a morphing cat demon and right now she was at least five feet tall.   
  
"Is this your friend?" Yoko seemed just a tad bit nervous.  
  
"Stara..." Inu smiled and then glared at Yoko. "Get him..."  
  
Stara hissed, arching her back her tan fur blowing against the wind. Arching her claws Stara starting to growl pacing herself close Yoko still hissing and growling at him. Yoko wasn't frightened even though he could see a diamond on Stara's forhead, one on each of her tails (Stara only has six tails), and one on all four paws.   
  
Yoko summoned some plants to fight Stara off but that fight was a breeze for her, she ripped through all of the plants he sent after her. As Stara move forward Yoko started to move off of the nude Inu and off in to the forest he went. Yoko wasn't scared he just wanted her to desire him now.   
  
Inu sighed and redressed herself, stroking Stara's fur smiling, "Thanks, Stara but who was he?"   
  
She hissed coldly and lowered her body for Inu to get on. That's when Inu looked back and sighed, "I know Stara he is nothing but trouble but he is silver..."   
  
Stara snorted and rammed her gently just to get Inu on her back. When that was over she leaped off leaving the pond for now but for Inu it was the one of those things you venture out and find on your own. 


	3. Back In Your Arms

Inu: Third chapter don't worry I'll update again I hope cause I'm at my grandma's house and was going to leave at 12 o'clock tonight so I'll update as soon as I can kay? Thanks Shadowcat for the review! I sent you an email to answer your questions. Well, on with the story  
  
Disclaimer: I'll never own Yoko Kurama or Inuyasha or Kagome... (*sighs*)  
  
Chapter 3, Back In Your Arms   
  
As Inu rode on Stara's back she sighed wondering where that fox had gone after all she wanted to meet him herself. Star's fur gently brushed against her legs as the wind blew Inu's silver hair back. The road was long and dusty when one of Stara's paws came down on the ground dust blew up in Inu's face making her cough and wheeze but not much.  
  
'We're almost there...' Inu thought while her cat Stara started to slow down just when they got to the town.  
  
It was one of those old demon towns that people only read in stories but this town was real. You could see demons as far as the eyes could see and humans working together that was something right out of a story book almost. When Inu got off she walked into town and everyone greeted her home even the most handsome of demons welcomed her back after all her father did own the North.  
  
"Inu! Your back!" One of the children shouted, waving happily at her.  
  
She nodded back and replied, "It's good to be back."  
  
Another demon welcomed her, he had long silver hair and amber colored eyes, Inu's twin, Inuyasha. He stooped her in his arms and smiled, "Sister you made it."  
  
"Yes, how are you and Kagome doing? Is she ready to have her baby yet?" Inu asked.  
  
He laughed at his sister's question and answered, "Just one more month."  
  
"Oh," Inu frowned. "No, fair..."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled and let his sister go, letting her go see Kagome. Stara just morphed back into her kitten mode sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder, wagging each of her six tails. As Inu made her way toward Kagome's hut she smiled and walked in.   
  
Kagome blinked, "Inu?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome?" Inu answered back sitting next to her best friend.  
  
"Oh, Your back! Did you know Inuyasha was worried sick about you? You almost gave him a heart attack!" Kagome explain harshly.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Inu stepped back little and then smiled, "At least I'm not dead."  
  
Kagome snorted, "Well, now I'm glad you still have old sense of humor..."  
  
But before Inu got kicked out she left and very quick fashion. Stara was resting under a tree until Inu came by smiling down at her. That made Stara purr softly making all of her six tails sway effortlessly in the wind. Inuyasha just came by noticing his sister wasn't in a very good mood.  
  
"What's wrong?" He just had to ask.  
  
"Your mate, Inuyasha. She bit my head off just because I was out only for a week and now look at me..." Inu sighed while Stara leaped on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, really? Well, I'll have to talk to her then." Inuyasha smirked leaving Inu to shake her head.   
  
Something had Inu puzzled though...why did that fox leave? Was because of Stara? Depends on how you look at it. While Inuyasha walked past her and into Kagome's hut Inu ran for cover but it was good to be home before she left to venture out to find that fox who hunted her down like a treasure and when she did things are going to get hot, really hot. Inu sighed some and left after hearing Kagome say, "SIT!" she knew that fight was over before Inuyasha had a say in it. Stara followed leaving the town behind but it felt good to see old friends and even better to see Inu and Inuyasha reunited back in eachother's arms. 


	4. Treasure

Inu: Hey! Another quick update before I return home tom. I don't know what I'll be home so I'll update as soon as I can, kay? So please review I don't care if your flaming me as long as it not that bad. Well, I hope I get more reviews soon, Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Stara and Inu and that's it! (I'm getting sick of doing this...oh, well...)  
  
Chapter 4, Treasure  
  
Yoko had now just enter another town looking around for another inn or at least a place to stay but before he even got that far he went into a tavern to check out the newest information about his treasure known as Inu. The place wasn't that packed like he thought it would be there were fewer demons than the last tavern he stayed at. While Yoko looked around he saw the same demon that gave him everything he wanted to know about Inu. Now this demon was special he was Inu's old castle bodyguard when her father was still alive. He wore this silver kimono that had black foxes on it. They called him Moon Light and he was the first one to actually rape Inu but he won't go into the details. Moon Light was one of those pure black foxes that just go around and get as much love he can get and Inu happened to be one of the few that he wanted.  
  
"Ah, Yoko," Moon Light smiled. "I see you came back."  
  
Yoko had to force a smile out, looking at him made his blood boil.   
  
"What?" Moon Light quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You never told me that she had a morphing cat." Yoko reponsed to him.  
  
Moon Light only laughed, "I thought you were smarter than that."  
  
Yoko glared, "Don't even start."  
  
"Feh, fine but now she's looking for you. Oh, by the way Inuyasha took her in and made her his sister...thought you wanted to know." Moon Light smiled while adding, "Don't take her to lightly after all I did have my way with her."  
  
Yoko held himself back only growling. He hated Moon Light but what choice did he have after all he was Yoko's only lead when it came to Inu. The last information he got was, "She's down by some pond up North and don't forget that is her home." and that came from some handsome demon Yoko didn't even know him but it was better than nothing. He also heard that Inu was the daughter of the North and hardly anyone saw her only ones were Inuyasha and Kagome and they were Inu's best friends.  
  
"Moon Light I want more than that..." Yoko was able to said that much.  
  
Moon Light only laughed again, "Sorry that's all I know and besides it not like you two are ever going to meet anyway."  
  
"I will..." Yoko glared at him. "and I will make her mine...she is my treasure."  
  
"There you go again...claiming someone you never met..." Moon Light sighed.  
  
Yoko gave him another glare, Moon Light had no right saying that to him not now, not ever. Yoko would of had her too if it wasn't for her guardian cat she would as good as his...before Yoko left he heard this one demon girl say, "Oh, Inu! Yea! She looking for some silver fox looking dude! Of course, she is Inuyasha's sister! He would have a cow if he knew what she was doing. Yea, one of her closest guards raped her...don't know he just left without a trace...Gr, that makes me so mad that one of her guards did that to her! Feh, like I care about him! Oh, Yoko! Hey, I have great news about the girl your seeking!"  
  
"You do?" Yoko looked dumbfounded for only a second.  
  
"Yea! She going to be in town shortly why don't you wait for her or are you scared too?" The girl suggested.  
  
Yoko shrugged, "Ok, I'll wait."  
  
She grinned, "Good! She'll be in a hour...I hope..."  
  
Yoko nodded, "Ok, ok I see your point I'll wait for my treasure."  
  
Inu had just arrived riding on Stara she smiled and got off this is going to be one of her last visits for a while now since Yoko is here and he is determined to make her his and there is nothing Inu is going to do about but only pray that he doesn't find her. While walking in she froze sniffing the last of Yoko's scent and wished she wasn't here now because her worst nightmare came true she came back to her worst nightmare and that is something she'll never forget. 


	5. Nightmare

Inu: Hey I updated! I know it's short but hey I got it done right? Thanks for the reviews! I hope I get more! I don't care about flames as long as it's not horrorible I can handle "Can't you make this better?" and suggests kay? And I know my nickname sounds funny if you tanslate it but oh, well...now on with the story, yay! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe Yoko, Inuyasha, or Kagome... (I wish though...)  
  
Chapter 5, Nightmare  
  
Inu didn't move for a while now shivering in fear. Moon Light was here and she hated him ever since that fateful day they met and that was eight years. That black fox was going to pay for what he did to her. Stara rested on her shoulder looking at her master, worried about her. Inu now started to move into the tavern. Everyone stared at her even Yoko and Moon Light. She could feel a bad memory returning to her and hearing Stara hissed at everyone made it worse....  
  
*~Inu's Nightmare~*  
  
Moon Light held out his hand toward the little black haired girl and she backed away, afraid of what he wanted. He frowned some while the little girl ran yelling for her father but he was out hunting so it was just him and Inu.  
  
"DAD!!!" Inu's voice was horse since she called for her father several times.  
  
"Inu, your father can't hear you...come to me..." Moon Light's voice got moist all of a sudden when Inu dove into her room hiding in the corner.   
  
Her black little ears covered her face while her tail wrapped around her waist forming a tight sheild from him. Moon Light just enter the room a smile right on his face. Inu shivered while he touched her, his claws wandering all the way down her small body. Somehow he got his hand under Inu's red kimono stroking her stomach gently, teasing her until Inu bit him.  
  
"Inu," Moon Light hissed. "now it's going to get rough."  
  
He then threw Inu onto the bed with such force she finched in pain. His claws tearing into her clothes...with skin revealed he smirked. Inu yelped when he bit back licking the blood away. She just closed her eyes while he did it all. His hands wandering over the mark then down her legs between her thighs...Moon Light's mouth started to move down right where his claw was that's when Inu went crazy! She was lashing out, smacking Moon Light right in the face causing claw marks to appear but he wasn't done until licked inside of her just once...when he did that she gave up and just closed her eyes again letting Moon Light have his way...  
  
*~Back at the Tavern~*  
  
Inu came back while everyone was still staring at her. Yoko spit out his glass of wine when he saw her. Moon Light just smirked at her. Inu looked around for a moment she then gasped when she saw Moon Light.   
  
"You..." Inu glared at him.  
  
"Ah, Inu just the girl I wanted to see." Moon Light smiled.  
  
"Don't you ever say that! You ruined my life you bastard!" For the first she cussed.  
  
Yoko just watched, waiting for the moment to strike with his plants but it never came. As long as Inu in the way he can't use them but he could grabbed her and take you away from Moon Light and then claim her...  
  
"I still have that bite you gave me eight years ago..." Inu then put her hands on her chest, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Yoko came close to her, gently grabbing her shoulders whispering, "It's not worth it..."  
  
Inu jerked back and turned toward him. "To you no but to me it does mean something so back off!"  
  
Yoko shook his head. "I won't now come on! He's not worth it! Tell your cat to follow we are leaving this nightmare of yours right now!" He look dead serious too!  
  
"Oh, no you can't leave now..." Moon Light stood up.  
  
"Yes, we are!" Inu glared while he got his claws ready.  
  
"Oh, but you have die first...you see I can't allow you to live now..." Moon Light then lunged at them missing Inu and barely getting Yoko. Now it was time to run and everyone did (but most everyone got hit by Moon Light only ten left through the door)! Inu and Yoko stayed with Stara with them now it was time to face Inu's fears once again. 


	6. It's Over

Inu: I know this is a very short chapter but I had to conclude what Inu and Yoko did to Moon Light and how he died right? And I suck with fighting scenes so...I'm sorry if you hated it...well, just one more chapter and this story will be done...sorry...but please review, kay? Please! Thanks for all the reviews! And now on with the story, Later! ^.^ BTW: I'm sorry if anyone is offended by this just remember it's just a story! Now on with the story! ^.^;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yoko! (I won't have a disclaimer on the final chapter so I'll put it here...Final Disclaimer: I don't own Yoko, Inuyasha, or Kagome!)  
  
Chapter 6, It's Over  
  
"Moon Light I hope you live the rest of your days in hell!" Inu lunged at him getting his right arm, cutting it to where you can the muscle.  
  
Yoko watched as Stara changed back to her five foot self, sinking her fangs in his left arm blood running down her fangs as she held on to Moon Light. Yoko had to move fast in order to let him live the rest of his life in hell. He got out two death seeds and threw them on Moon Light. One on his chest and the other on his right arm. Stara let go then, leaping right beside Inu hissing at Moon Light. When Inu lunged for the final time the seeds release themselves from their seed-like state, wrapping their vines all around him. The pressure was crushing Moon Light's bones into two until he finally died.  
  
Stara started to fall, panting uncontrollably her body somehow got infected by some sort of poison from Moon Light's skin. Yoko kneeled down to see how bad she was. Stara wasn't even in the to walk yet alone to morph back into her kitty like state. Inu almost cried seeing her favorite pet like this was like getting pinned to a tree but worse. He gently laid Stara down to rest while Inu sat by her. Yoko was working a herb potion that could save Stara.  
  
"It's over but now look at Stara she might not..." Inu was to scared to finish.  
  
"Don't talk that way. She is going to make it! You'll see..." Yoko smiled at her while getting the potion ready.  
  
"Alright...thank you..." Inu stood up adding, "This is too much for me I'm going outside for a while you just make Stara feel better, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Yoko nodded and watched as Inu went outside to get some fresh air.  
  
He then gently opened Stara's mouth and made her drink it. She shook her at first disliking the taste but grown to like since it did save her life. Yoko smiled and lifted the now kitty sized Stara out the door with Inu waiting for them.  
  
"STARA! Your alright!" Inu gasped, taking the cat into her arms hugging it gently.  
  
"Yea, she'll be fine." Yoko added while Inu hugged her cat.  
  
"Than-" Inu turned to face him and glared, "You..."  
  
Yoko could feel it coming but he never got slapped for he had done to her only a death glare and he was glad. Stara was back on Inu's shoulder where she belonged. Now how is Inuyasha going to take toward Inu's "new friend"? Who knows...but one thing is sure Inu won't be thinking of Yoko as a friend anymore when he gets through with her... 


	7. A New Beginning

Inu: I have decided to add more! ^.^ Why not I got alot of reviews and I think people like it! ^.^ Now it is going to in a different direction now so please bare with me. I hope I get alot of reviews, bye! ~.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, or Yoko!  
  
Chapter 7, A New Beginning  
  
Inu had returned home and when she did Kagome rushed out of her hut so happy that Inu had to step back. Something was different about her though...she was a hole lot skinner and there in her arms was a small infant boy with white little dog ears on his head. Inu blinked at first and then carefully poked it. The boy just laughed while Kagome smile but then was confused when she saw Yoko there staring at the boy as well.  
  
"Inu, who is this?" That was the first thing that came out of her mouth.  
  
"Him?" Inu looked at Yoko and shrugged. "Don't know...he just followed me home."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know..." Kagome smiled softly at him and dragged Inu away for a moment.  
  
"Inu, you know how Inuyasha gets when he..." Kagome glared.  
  
"I know but at least let him stay for a while..." Inu started to plea under her breath.  
  
"Three days is enough. Now go see your brother while I have a talk with him..." Kagome then shoved Inu away toward Inuyasha while Yoko just watched just as confused as Stara was until she came back.  
  
Inu sighed, entering the hut alittle scared that her brother would jump and start yelling but he never did so she started looking for him. She looked everywhere but Inuyasha wasn't around the place, but when Inu almost left she heard a harsh voice call her back.  
  
"Inu, I haven't seen you for a month...where were you?" Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I was defeating my worse nightmare..." Inu didn't say anymore.  
  
"Oh, I see...mm, brought a friend along cause I can smell him now." He quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Yea, Kagome is talking to him right now." Inu responsed to it with ease.  
  
"Want to go see him? After all you brought him here." His voice started to fill with rage.  
  
"Inuyasha, now I'm not dating yet so stop acting like my father!" Inu started to glare now.  
  
"Okay, stop looking at me like that! Come on!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm and dragged Inu out of the hut rejoining with Kagome and Inuyasha's newborn son.  
  
Inu wanted to leave but couldn't since Inuyasha wasn't through talking with her yet and Yoko had his ears full with Kagome. She was talking Yoko's ears off (almost). He finally gave in and left while the same little girl came back to Inu her blue eyes glowing with happiness mixed in with alot of sadness that Inu doesn't even know about.  
  
"Inu," The little girl seemed to know her well. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, Foxie I am fine." Inu scoop up the child in her arms, letting the young girl's blonde hair get in her face.  
  
"Good, did you know that Inuyasha and Kagome decided to name their son Maru?" Foxie smiled lightly.  
  
"No, really?" Inu was dumb founded for a moment and smiled. "Good, now I must speak with my friend over there be good okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Foxie was sat down.   
  
Her cute little brown ears perked up and her tail laid right on her butt while Inu went over toward Yoko. She was going to hurt him so bad for what he had done. Yoko gulped lightly now it was time to face the music.  
  
"First you try to rape me now you are helping me what is going on here?" She had the evilest glare in her eyes.  
  
"Listen let's start over...I'm Yoko and you are..." He tried to change the subject and prayed it worked.  
  
"Dead..." Inu lightened up a tad and said, "I'm Inu...nice to meet my-"  
  
"Don't say that let's start all over." Yoko smiled.  
  
"Alright, I have to check on Foxie now so talk to you later...I think?" Inu felt stupid but smiled anyway.  
  
"Foxie?" Yoko quirked an eyebrow up.  
  
"A five-year-old girl I took in as my own I hope you don't mind I couldn't just leave her alone..." Inu frown lightly.  
  
"I see..." Yoko nodded and let Inu leave to check on the Foxie.  
  
Foxie wagged her brown tail when Inu came back sometimes Foxie would never see her for days on end. The little pup wore something close to what Kikyo would wear except Foxie had blue pants and a white shirt with a blue ribbon going through the end of the sleeves. Inu smiled at her and lifted her up again.  
  
"I missed you..." Foxie was able to say that much with Stara on Inu's right shoulder watching everything.  
  
"I won't be leaving for a while Foxie." Inu winked, letting her watch the sky with the same sadness look in her eyes...  
  
Inu: Now It's going to have a 180 effect I hope everyone likes it! Well, you'll learn more about the little girl Foxie in the next chapter. Later! 


	8. A Forgotten Soul

Disclaimer: Right now I only own Stara, Inu, Maru, Foxie, & The demon jewel nothing more!  
  
Chapter 8, A Forgotten Soul  
  
Foxie smiled lightly while Inu messed with her ears, gently rubbing them while the child purred in her arms. Inuyasha was now learning how to hold Maru from Kagome while Yoko was watching it all. Stara perched right on his shoulder. She already got use to having him around anyway since Inu had child duties. But within Foxie's blue eyes was this sadness that no one knows about except herself. As she got down Inu frowned but let the girl do what she wants for now.   
  
"Inuyasha," Inu was looking him straight in the eye. "How has she been doing? Honestly."   
  
"Not well…she been like this for months on end." That was Inuyasha honest option too.  
  
"Oh…" Inu looked over at her.  
  
Foxie was a wild one! No one knows better than Inu but something changed her and Inu wants to know now. The only thing Inu knows is that she has a priestess life and demon life and that's it nothing more. But really the girl is a whole lot older that she seems about 200 years to be exact. Somehow her body was trapped like this some say she has a forgotten soul, her adult form but, no one knows for sure though...there was somthing hidden within her that Foxie didn't want no one to know. She started to walk out of town, leaving the place she knew and loved. Her tail swayed effortlessly while she left. In a second everything froze, shifting ever so slowly there in the middle of it all was Foxie's older self.  
  
She was holding some sort of jewel that was glowing a redish color. Her blue eyes shined perfectly while it showed another demon there...well the appearance was unknown to everyone but for sure it wanted the jewel. Foxie's long blonde hair was braided with a blue ribbon on it, matching her whole outfit. As the demon approached she glared, raising one of her hands up to stop it. Frozen in time the demon was while she turned away the winds shifting back to normal releasing Inu, Inuyasha, Maru, Yoko, and Kagome from their grasp.  
  
"Did you see that?" Inu just broke the silence.  
  
"Yea..." Yoko answered.  
  
"But how? Why?" Kagome was wondering out loud.  
  
"You mean there another jewel!?" Inuyasha's jaw dropped.  
  
  
  
"Yea, but different..." Inu glance around and gasp. "Foxie? Where is she?"  
  
"She's gone..." Kagome whispered gently to Inu.  
  
"We have to find to her! But..." Inu lowered her ears.  
  
"But what?" Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Wasn't that women we just saw her?" Inu was getting more confused.  
  
"We'll never know unless he follow her." Yoko broke in.  
  
Inu nodded, "Yea, your right...come Stara we have to follow."  
  
She leaped down back in her five-foot form, letting Inu get on. Stara almost ran off but Inuyasha got on he already told Kagome he was going if there was another jewel he'd have to see it to believe it. Yoko came along as well something told him to this voice deep down within him like it was one of those gut feeling something bad is going to happen and Inu doesn't know what.   
  
Inu: Another chapter done, yay! ^.^ Thanks for all the reviews! I know this chapter was short...oh, well at least you know a little bit more about Foxie. Now this is something you don't see everyday, what is with Foxie? Well, in the next chapter you'll find out! Later! ^.^ 


	9. The Youkai Jewel

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yoko...I wish though...  
  
Chapter 9, The Youkai Jewel  
  
It seemed like an entirety for them while they followed Foxie or what is left of her scent. Stara started to hiss very badly like a demon was going to come out and attacked but there was no one here. Yoko looked about just as well as Inu did and stopped while Inu kept going leaving Inuyasha alone for a moment. She then made Stara stopped and gazed at a beautiful lake but this no ordinary lake more like a lake of souls. There was souls everywhere just floating around. Dancing, giggling, laughing it made Inu more curious about that lake than everyone else was. She drew her cat closer to it with Inuyasha very close behind wanted a good look as well. Yoko was around somewhere my guess is he got lost in here. When they both look down in the lake they saw this red jewel but it was only a half. When Inuyasha saw that his jaw just dropped for the second time. It was true there was another jewel out in this era and Inu and Inuyasha found it together. Yoko looked down just in time to see ghosts float above the lake's surface. Stara whimpered in fear while Inu stepped back with Inuyasha right behind her and Yoko was just staring at them oddly not even moving a inch. The ghosts just floated upward disappearing while someone moved forward it was the same priestess everyone saw but how she get here?  
  
"You..." Inu wanted to add more but couldn't, she had nothing to say.  
  
"I know what you want...is your friend Foxie?" She was right on the buttom.  
  
  
  
"How'd you know?" Inuyasha just ruined the conversation.  
  
"I am the girl you seek but my real name is Hikari. Foxie was just a name I decided to call myself for now." When her blue eyes locked with Inu's she already knew something that they didn't.  
  
"So you have no demon blood?" Yoko had to ask.  
  
"No, I'm a priestess." Hikari held up her hand just like she did when she fought that one demon. "But relax this won't last for long...let the jewel take over for now..."  
  
Everyone felt the same winds they felt last time but now it was stronger alot stronger and to make things worse the half of that red jewel was glowing. Things couldn't get any worser...while time froze so did everyone else except Inu and Yoko. Somehow their bodies wasn't effected with Hikari right in front of them they thought the worse was yet to come. But her smoothing voice took them by surprise.  
  
"Don't be frighten it is time to face your nightmare once againg to prove your worth to the jewel since he has that half...I can only hope you can defeat him again..." Her blonde bangs covered her tear-filled eyes while Inu just watched hoping she wasn't talking about Moon Light anyone but him.  
  
"You mean..." Inu hated that name.  
  
She nodded, "Yes, him."  
  
"But...the jewel! We don't know nothing about it!" Yoko just made a very good point.  
  
"I know...The Youkai Jewel was used for this purpose only...to get...revenge..." She lowered her head.  
  
Inu had to admit in her priestess form Hikari had no ears nor a tail but she will always those blue eyes of her's.  
  
"He want's revenge!?" Inu nearly died when she said that.  
  
"Yes," Hikari went on. "This jewel grants that desire because it was created for revenge only...but I know this when someone puts the jewel back together they get one wish...anything they want granted as a reward of putting it back together." A light smile emerged from her lips. "Only then your wish will be granted..."  
  
"But why is called 'Youkai Jewel'? Yoko questioned.  
  
"Because only demons can use it..." Hikari answered.  
  
Inu sighed, "I guess this time the battle going to tougher..."  
  
"Yes, but don't give up...please don't let him win..." Her hands moved upward grasping her chest, a sad smile formed on her lips.  
  
"We won't," Yoko commented firmly toward Hikari making her feel alot better.  
  
"Thank you..." She smiled and then held both hands upward forcing the winds to push them up. "I will take you to the new battlefield, becareful...he has returned with great power caused by the Youkai Jewel with his skin still poisonous...please make it out alive."  
  
Inu smiled, "We will, I promise."  
  
With everything now set it was time to face Moon Light once again. Inu was ready for anything but was she ready for this? Is Hikari prepared for the worse? No one knows only they do...  
  
Inu: Ah, Moon Light is back! But how? Does he want revenge? You'll have to wait till next time to find out but please review! Please! 


	10. Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: I only own Inu, Foxie, Hikari, and Moon Light.  
  
Chapter 10, Unexpected Surprise  
  
  
  
When the wind stopped blowing it then disappeared leaving Inu, Inuyasha, Yoko, and Hikari on some grassy area. Inu who was the curious one went out first only to be stopped by Hikari's words.  
  
  
  
"Inu, wait before we go I must tell you something..." She held up her hand and commanded time to stop on Inuyasha and Yoko leaving Inu there to listen. "Please listen Inu...I hope you remember that horrorible event about..."  
  
Inu stopped her. "I know...go on..."  
  
"Remember you had a child after that event." Inu looked at Hikari like she was nuts while Hikari went on. "Oh, Now I see when I fused with her...the memories she knew was gone so that means the memory you had of your sweet child disappeared as well..."  
  
Inu was now piecing it together. "I see, I did have a child after all...when I met Foxie I thought she looked familar and now I know...how is Inuyasha or Yoko going to take with this?"  
  
Hikari smiled, "However they want but Foxie now is a two month year old child...somewhere in here..."  
  
Inu smirked, "Before we go hunt for Moon Light we have to find her...how long until Inuyasha and Yoko can move?"  
  
Hikari blushed, "I froze them for two hours so it is up to us to find her."  
  
Inu nodded, "Okay, fair enough now let's search!"  
  
Hikari nodded and race off to the south while Inu went north both of them hoping to find the child that Inu was force to forget. There was nothing in this place but grass and more grass Inu was losing her mind! How was she ever going to find Foxie if she can't see her? As the grass brushed against her legs and tail Inu was about to give up until Hikari shouted, "I found something! Inu look!"  
  
'This has to be her!' Inu thought while racing over, tripping over a few blades of grass making it to Hikari while she was holding something in her arms. There was the real Foxie, she had small little white ears with a black streak down the middle. Inu was glad the baby was safe now how was she ever going to fight Moon Light like this? The soft purple eyes of her daughter made Inu smile while Hikari handed her over. Inu was suprised at first to see her child. The baby looked up, oddly at her wondering who she was. Hikari smiled while Inu messed with Foxie's little tail gently pulling.   
  
"Inu...two hours have passed and Inuyasha is wondering where you are...here I'll handle her you go back." Inu agreed and placed Foxie in Hikari's opened arms.  
  
"Now, we have to find Moon Light..." She growled under her breath making Foxie worried.  
  
"He's not that hard to find...he's middle of this place..." Hikari just gave Inu some nice info.  
  
"Good, now I must return to brother. Take care of Foxie for me until I return to her." Inu gave Hikari a small smile and left, going back to check up on Inuyasha and Yoko and see how they are holding out.  
  
While Inu returned she found no one, not even Inuyasha and they were suppose to be here. 'Odd...they are not here..." Inu was now starting to think maybe Moon Light got here first and now there is nothing left not even blood was spilled which was in a way with her cat Stara on her shoulder she was starting to wonder what happened to them...  
  
Inu: Thanks Shadowcat for the idea! I really liked it! ^.^ I hope everyone likes this chapter! I believe it went well! ^.^ Well, I'll update as soon as I can, kay? Later! Oh! Please review! Thanks, bye! 


	11. A Battle Only the Heart Can See

Disclaimer: I only own Inu, Hikari, Foxie, Stara, & Moon Light.  
  
Chapter 11, A Battle Only the Heart Can See  
  
Inu seemed lost in this place, she had no where to go and plus she didn't know where to go, but there was feeling deep within her soul that told her she had to go this way. Hikari follow behind closely with Foxie in her arms and Stara on her shoulder. Inu wandered for miles hoping to find anyone she knew Inuyasha, Yoko it didn't matter! Only then she would feel at ease. The area seemed endless for them but Inu saw something. It was Inuyasha in a way but Inu's heart said to stay and Inu did almost. Her body just ran to him wanting to see if he was alright.  
  
'Inuyasha! Please be okay!' Inu thought as she ran toward him not expecting him to hit her.  
  
Inu was thrown back sliding on the grass with a red mark on her cheek that was definitely not Inuyasha! Hikari sat Foxie down letting Stara take care of her while going toward now the struggling Inu hoping she was alright. When Inu put her hand on that mark she looked up at him with tears in her eyes somehow he changed...something wasn't right about him.  
  
Inu sat up looking at those amber eyes expecting the truth but it never came that's when she asked, "Why Inuyasha?"  
  
His answer was, "It was Moon Light wish..." then he lunged forward clawing Inu right in the face, knocking her over.  
  
Her blood rested on his claw as he moved forward about to finish her off. Hikari watched in horror hoping she would at least strike back but Inu just sat there with no will to fight not even defending herself against Inuyasha next assault. Her blood was spilled against the grass while Hikari watched on. 'No, Inu you can't give up...please fight back...'  
  
With Inuyasha's last blow Inu fell on her hands and knees coughing. His smile was so sick Hikari could do one thing and that...throwing her half of the Youkai Jewel on Inu hoping that would help Inu fight against this monster of Moon Light's. The jewel just sank into her skin lifting Inu off the ground to see a different fight...a fight within Inuyasha's self. There she witness him fighting something else. Inu now knew what to do she gently touched his chest not afraid if he did slapped her and let the power of jewel go through his body letting Inu's heart see it. In minutes he fell over cuts forming all over his body that haven't been mended in days.  
  
"He has came back...Inu?" Hikari looked over at the now exhausted Inu, hearing her panting praying she was alright.  
  
"...I'm glad but what happens if Yoko is like that...?" Inu took a breath letting Hikari answer.  
  
"You'll just have to witness another battle like that." Hikari had just kneeled down to treat her.  
  
"But all I saw was Inuyasha facing off against Naraku not Moon Light." Inu lowered her ears.  
  
"Look closely next time...or...I will show you." Hikari's voice got harsher all of a sudden.  
  
Inu nodded, "I'll try but the jewel took so much energy to do that I don't think I can do that again..."  
  
"Then let me take on Yoko so you can at least witness a heart's battle..." Her voice softened when Inu tried to stand but failed and fell over.  
  
Inuyasha just opened his eyes witnessing Inu falling over and laughed but his laugh was so full of pain that Hikari raced over treating his cuts when Inu sat up for the second time. He tried to speak but Hikari told him not to. Inu gave him "I'm okay" smirk and stood up again this time she didn't fall.  
  
"Hikari," Inu looked over at her. "Yoko going to be ten times harder than this...I hope we can take him..."  
  
She smiled, "Believe me we can now that you have the jewel we can take anyone."  
  
Inuyasha grinned, "Just don't kill us and we'll be alright."  
  
Inu laughed, "I won't!"  
  
Hikari smiled and walked over toward Foxie kneeling down to pick her with Stara back on her shoulder it seems Stara is more worried about Foxie than Inu is ever going be... Inu looked over and smiled, "Seems Stara is taken by you Hikari."  
  
She nodded, "Yes, she has and how are your wounds?"  
  
Inu shrugged, "Fair...here you show a heart's battle my strength is down to zero..." She handed Hikari the jewel half and basically fell to the ground.  
  
"As you wish..." Hikari smiled and walked forward, letting the Youkai Jewel glow in her hand.  
  
Yoko was approaching ever so slowly toward them with Inu and Inuyasha out of the battle this wasn't going to be an easy battle and Hikari knew that with Foxie sobbing in her right arm and Stara on that shoulder her expression changed. Inu willing took her daughter from Hikari's arms while Stara stayed. Now here is where Yoko appeared his amber colored eyes glared toward Inu with such hate she froze in fear of what he would do with her.  
  
"Yoko..." Hikari got his attention. "Your fight is with me..."   
  
Yoko sneered, "No, my fight is with Inu not you..."  
  
Hikari's soft blue eyes grew very cold the jewel held firmly in her hand. He smirked and walked forward not execpting to see her eyes shift so quickly that the jewel power reflecting her eyes. Plants surrounded her but there was no fear in her eyes and suddenly both Inu and Inuyasha along with Foxie saw the plants go up in flames. The flames reached all the way around Yoko and stopped with him not moving a inch. Inu held her breath hoping Yoko is going to be alright...his heart shown forward a battle raging in it. This was real for Inu and for Inuyasha since they both saw Yoko and Moon Light fight and the black fox was winning. Then Inu eyes flared up with rage and without Hikari noticing her half was glowing brighter than Yoko's half and the flames blow up in the air causing Hikari to step back.  
  
"Inu, what did you do?" Her voice was stammering.  
  
"Hikari I don't know...is it working?" Inu's looked over her.  
  
"Yes, it's burning Moon's Light's soul." She smiled at the sight.  
  
Inuyasha jerked forward. "Look Yoko doing it! Moon Light is losing badly cause his soul is burning away!"  
  
Inu smiled lifting up to see the last of the battle. Yoko's eyes started to soften while Hikari smiled, walking over toward Inu taking Foxie in her arms and looked at Inu who was already standing tears in her eyes. Yoko blinked at Inu for moment and walked over to her with Inu smiling right at him.   
  
"Inu your crying...here let me wipe them away..." He smirked and gently wiped them away, surprised she hugged him her head in his chest, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Aw, Inu has a boyfriend!" Inuyasha shouted out loud causing Hikari to laugh.  
  
Inu blushed, "Heh..."  
  
Stara purred and Foxied smiled while Inuyasha and Hikari were smirking maybe this brought Inu and Yoko closer now than ever.  
  
Inu: This chapter is the longest one in the whole story I hope you like it! Please Review!!!! Later! 


	12. The Emblem

Inu: This is the last chapter of this series but don't worry there will be a sequel to this story, kay? Well I hope everyone liked it! Please review! Tell me your thoughts about it don't be scared or shy about it just review well...I have to go...Later! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, or Yoko... *wishes though*  
  
Chapter 12, The Emblem  
  
With the war over let the healing begin! Hikari was tending to Inuyasha since he couldn't even stand up while Yoko handled Inu. She was poor shape with a red mark on her left cheek and claw mark on her right this made Inuyasha's chest wound look nicer than what she had. Inu's red kimono was torn to shreds with her right arm bleeding badly while Yoko only got a small gash on his chest and arm. Foxie started to cry her sobs wasn't even heard over Inuyasha's screaming. Hikari tried to be more gently but he was moving a lot and Yoko was the only one who heard the baby's crying. He walked over to the small infant and picked it up with Stara place right on his shoulder.  
  
"Uh, Guys what about her?" Yoko looked over at Inu.  
  
"Here Yoko take her over here I bet she wants to get away from Inuyasha's screaming." Inu answered.  
  
He nodded and walked over toward her while Hikari was finishing the last of her treatment to Inuyasha but somehow the Youkai Jewel got toward Inu both halves very close to her. Inu gently took Foxie from Yoko placing her in her lap humming a soft melody while Yoko sat close to Inu smiling softly at her. Hikari looked up and saw a bright red light go down toward Yoko's small group but before it hit Inu she gave the girl over to Yoko not execpting this to happen.   
  
"Huh? Wha?" Inu looked around only to see this red light around her.   
  
She never even knew the jewel could speak until now. "Thank you...but I know this isn't the last advanture your going to have..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Inu looked up expecting to see someone but that wasn't possible.  
  
"You will see for yourself but until then I must tell you this you are..." the voice of the jewel started to fade. "the chosen one to stop the next evil please don't stop here..."  
  
Inu was about to say something but gasped when the Youkai Jewel put itself back together and floated in her hands, changing into a red emblem that then appeared around Inu's neck. The light started to fade and she returned to her friends but Yoko wasn't there only then she started to miss him with Inuyasha back on his feet and Hikari holding Foxie she smiled.  
  
"Inu, what's around her neck?" Inuyasha wanted to know.  
  
Hikari answered his question by saying, "It's the Youkai Emblem now that the jewel changed seems like we all going to have another adventure."  
  
Inu nodded, "Yea, I know Kagome is not going to like this..."  
  
Inuyasha agreed, "Oh, yea...now we have to go to back to future to stop the next evil..."  
  
Hikari sighed, "For once I wish we didn't have to go..."  
  
Inu toned out after what Hikari said and wished Yoko was here but it seemed he left but she was going to find him and Inu knew that cause now she fell in love him and with the Youkai Jewel now a emblem things can only get harder but without Yoko how is Inu ever going to face this? Hikari held Foxie up and looked over at Inu then back at Inuyasha things can only get worse.  
  
~*Back at the Demon Town~*  
  
Kagome gasped rushing over to Inuyasha with Maru in her arms. "Inuyasha where have you been?"  
  
"Um, Somewhere?" Inuyasha stammered.  
  
"You didn't know where you were!? Maru was worried sick! And who is this?" She look over to see Hikari and Foxie in her arms.  
  
"Friends...Kagome can I see my son?" Inuyasha sighed, smiling happily to see his son again.  
  
She smiled, "Yes, here hold him..." then handed Maru over to him and watched them play.   
  
Inu and Hikari smiled while Inuyasha spent an hour with his son. The boy was so happy to see his father while Stara purred happily but this was before they left to go back to the future and take on whatever that was there. Inu looked up at the sky and sighed, hoping Yoko was close by...her soft amber eyes dieing to see him and with the jewel's final words, "We must find the last emblem and then only then we will strong enough to defeat Chaos..." Inu didn't even know who Chaos was nor did she care the only thing on her mind was Yoko... Hikari gently place her free hand on Inu's shoulder and smiled, "Inu I think we need a break."  
  
She nodded, "Yea, I good long break would do us some good after all."  
  
Kagome laughed, "Inu for the first time your going to rest is that right?"  
  
She shrugged, "Guess so but Kagome we have to go back to future because...well..."  
  
She sighed, "You have another adventure and this time you are not going to forget me got that!" she was now glaring at her.  
  
"I won't!" Inu smirked while Hikari smiled with Foxie fast asleep in her arms, dreaming about the future.  
  
"Good!" Kagome smiled. "You want to leave now?"  
  
"Yea!" Inu and Inuyasha said in unison.  
  
Hikari laughed, "Then when we get there that's where the vacation really begins."  
  
Inu nodded then turned toward the sky, smiling. She felt Yoko was there watching her and now this happens things can't get any better for her now that there is another evil out there she has to face it not alone but with courage and that is something she is willing to do and succeed with her friends by her side there is nothing Inu can't do alone. 


End file.
